


I’ll Use You (Like A Focal Point)

by FlameBlownWhiter



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: All for the sex, Consent is key, Intense Boys being Intense, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameBlownWhiter/pseuds/FlameBlownWhiter
Summary: 2 years since the end of All For The Game. The start of Andrew’s last year with the Foxes. #PWP #Allforthesex #Youaskedforthis #Ireadthelastbookagain #IstillthinkIgotthingswrong #Itotallylied #accidentalplot #sorrynotsorry #actuallyverysorry #thisiswhyIcan’twritealone





	I’ll Use You (Like A Focal Point)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hi_irashay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_irashay/gifts).

The rest of the Foxes file out the orange and white doors and onto the court, to the start of their first game, their excitement an acrid stench in the air. Neil was less excited. His run at dawn began a new countdown, a new clock. One he didn’t want to think about. 

The hand on Neil’s shoulder made him pause his steps, even before it pushed him roughly into the wall next to the locker room door. His pads took most of the beating, but striker pads are light - meant for speed - and he still felt it. Andrew’s shorter body crowded Neil’s like a thunderstorm on a plain - with oppressive force. This was their first game without Kevin -- first game of the cousins last year as Foxes. The “C” on Neil’s jersey felt heavy, heavier now than it had been last year when he first wore it.

Andrew shoved him hard, again, right over that C. Neil’s body rocked against the hit, expecting it, focusing his blue eyes on Andrew’s charged coffee-colored ones. Andrew threw down his gear, the goalies bright orange stick fell hard and loudly onto the concrete floor. It all just brought Andrew into greater focus. 

His breath was hot against Neil’s collarbone and smelled like his last cigarette. Even after all this time, Andrew’s sole attention was a marvel for Neil. He kept his hands to his sides, uncertain the answer would be yes in this moment. Even though Neil’s hands itched to touch. 

“What are you?” Andrew’s voice was all gravel as brown eyes bore into him. This was an easy answer to give. There was only one answer. 

“Nothing.” Neil said, his voice deep and steady. He knew what Andrew was trying to do, knew he was trying to get Neil out of his own head and into the damn game. 

“Nothing. You are nothing and you have nothing to lose.” Andrew confirmed, as his hand wrapped around Neil’s neck and pulled him down. Andrew’s bright blonde mingled with the auburn of his hair as their foreheads touched. 

It still amazed him, how far they had come. Two years ago they would have moodily stared at each other through the other Foxes. Their eyes meeting between Renee and Dan, through the crux of Matt’s elbow, over Aaron’s shoulder. A lot had changed in two years. Andrew still claimed to hate him, but Neil and the rest of the Foxes knew better than to listen. Andrew couldn’t stop staring at Neil, couldn’t get Neil out of his orbit and together they had slowly and meticulously discovered each other. Andrew’s yes wasn’t the always Neil’s was, but the no’s came further and farther between. 

Neil surged forward, his hands curling in the back of his goalies jersey. Fingertips gripping over the white and orange THREE, no longer worried whether his touch would be accepted. Andrew accepted them, growled joyfully into his grip, but kept his wrist and forearm flexed and strong, leaving that last bit of space between them. 

“Play. Play like you are nothing, and win.” Andrew’s wrist turned and went soft, gripping the collar of Neil’s jersey, his lips pulling Neil in. Andrew’s mouth tasted like damnation and felt like a dream. Andrew pulled back, his salmon tongue licking at the corner of his kissed red mouth, right where his lip ring would normally be. Neil was memorized, remembering all the times he’d tug on that ring, thinking about doing it again. “Win and I’ll let you fuck me.” 

Neil didn’t gasp, but his eyes did dart from Andrew’s lips back up to his eye’s. It’s not that they’ve never done that, just that it was still new - and never offered so casually. Or casually for Andrew. Neil cared about the game, Andrew just cared about Neil. Which meant, somehow, this was about Neil - not winning.

For once, Neil didn’t have a smart ass reply. “Okay.” 

+++

Unsurprisingly, they won.

+++

Their teammates had all piled into the freshie’s rooms, drinking, smoking and generally causing the kind of ruckus Palmetto State was famous for. If one of the newbies with a traumatic chip on their shoulder started something late in the night Neil and Andrew weren’t around to deal with it. They left the party at midnight (Exactly. Neil had promised.) to the whistles and cheers of their teammates. They could still hear Nicky cheering four doors down. 

Neil and Andrew’s suite faced the The Court and had the prerequisite three dorm rooms, not that anyone had shared a room with them this year - no one had the constitution for it after Kevin Day. And Kevin had only put up with them to make sure they showed up to Court every night. 

In one bedroom stood two dressers, in another just a single solitary dresser stood on the far side from the door, both rooms were empty, sterile. In the other all three beds had been pushed together, the slim dorm room mattresses created a Queen in the small private room. 

Neil’s stomach jumped as Andrew’s cold hand slipped under his t-shirt. His nails left half moons on his abs, pressing him down onto the mattress. Neil groaned, going down slowly, sinking into their sheets, retreating from the Andrew’s sharp nails. 

“You said I was going to get to fuck you if I won.” Neil’s voice wasn’t accusing, just questioning. Andrew’s hand snaked down from Neil’s abs to his cock, straining the front of his gym shorts. Andrew covered it covetously, giving it a quick rub and a sharp tug, forcing Neil to gasp and wince. 

“I did.” Andrew said, reaching down into Neil’s shorts, pulling them down lower on his thighs,and freeing his cock to the open air. Goosebumps erupted across Niel’s skin, his cock stiffening at the stimulation. Neil bent forward, trying to reach down for Andrew, where he was perched at the end of their bed. 

Andrew extended out a hand, stopping him even if he hadn’t said, “No.” The air in Neil’s lungs felt frozen, time had stopped. His whole body held in place, waiting on Andrew’s next word, next move, to have him get up and leave or to continue. 

The moonlight streaked across the bed through the half open blinds, and in the dark, Andrew’s pale skin illuminated, turning his hair silver. He looked elfish, his body lit up except for the darks of his eyes. Andrew slowly took his hand off Neil’s needy cock and found it’s home in the back pocket of his jeans - pulling out his cigarettes.

Neil could feel his back burning with the effort of stillness. He knows, he knows that if he fell back Andrew would be alright with it, but he didn’t want Andrew to be alright with him, he wanted Andrew to be proud of him. So, his muscles burned, well used from the game and exhaustion, but he stayed still and watched as Andrew lit his cigarette in the dark. A tendril of smoke rising to meet the moonlight. 

Blue eyes studied the boy at the end of the bed. Instinct told him to move, to run, but he pushed it down. He trusted Andrew. He had to. He watched as Andrew’s deft hand, the one with the jagged scar flicked ash onto their floor. Neil was about to fall, unable to hold himself up any longer. His hands were out in front of him and he couldn’t even lean on them, there was only so much a body could take. Neil could feel his abs shaking. He was about to close his eyes, give up and let his body fall, when dark eyes found his in the night. 

Andrew put the cigarette to his lips and crawled up onto the bed, only stopping when he was perched over and around Neil, but not actually touching him. Andrew leaned on his right arm, where it was threaded between Neil’s thigh and the edge of his rib cage. Neil could feel the warmth of his body and his dick jumped with anticipation. Andrew smirked, even though Neil was almost certain there was no way he could have seen that. With his left Andrew lifted the cigarette from his lips, blowing the smoke over Neil’s shoulder and turned it, offering it to Neil. 

Neil opened his mouth, accepting the taste of Andrew and nicotine on his tongue. “Move.” Andrew said as he placed a hand on Neil’s chest, pushing his back down till Neil was lying flat again. Neil brought a hand to his mouth, holding the cigarette and pulling in a deep breath through the burning filaments of paper. Taking it out of his mouth, he blindly reached back to find the ashtray they had stolen from the Columbia on the windowsill. Snubbing it once, twice before putting his hand on the side of Andrew’s face. 

Tonight had become a game. A game to prove something to Neil. Only Neil couldn’t quite tell what it was Andrew wanted him to fucking know. But he did know this, he was going to have to figure it the fuck out. 

Andrew leaned down and kissed the smoke out of Neil’s lungs, breathing the nicotine into his lungs and breathing it out through his nose. “You are going to fuck me.” Andrew’s voice sounded like it was coming from inside him, like he was a telepath, the way it consumed everything else. “On my terms.” 

Andrew reached down under the bed and Neil was starting to get real fucking jealous at all the things Andrew kept touching that wasn’t him. “I didn’t realize that was part of the deal.” Neil retorted. 

“I’m making it a part of the deal.” 

“Since when.”

“Since now.” Andrew said and pulled out the padded cuffs Rowland had given Neil as a prank gift on his, Neil’s birthday. Andrew twirled the soft black leather cuffs on his index finger, his right hand tracing up the scars and dark spots where Neil’s soul shown through his body. “Yes or no?” 

Was there any other answer? “Yes.” A breath, a beat. “Always.” 

“Shut up, Josten.” Andrew dropped the cuffs on Neil’s chest and reached above him, to the sill, to grab the half used bottle of lube. He tossed it lazily to Neil, knowing his striker would catch it. Neil sat up, pulling them both up and claimed Andrew’s mouth. 

Andrew kissed his mouth as if the only air he could breath is Neil’s, as if he would die if he couldn’t taste him. Andrew undid his jeans and began to peel them off as he sat himself in Neil’s lap, on his knees, his legs bracketing Niel’s own. “Touch me, Josten. Fuck, before I change my mind.” 

Neil didn’t have to be told twice, he poured the lube onto his fingers, rubbed them to warm them up and slipped his hand behind Andrew. He teased the outer rim of Andrew’s ass, just to hear Andrew gasp where he had bit into his collarbone. “Fuck. Do it.” 

The slow slide into Andrew’s body made Niel groan and his dick leak in appreciation, “Fuck, you feel good.” He could see Andrew’s lips open to say something smart. Neil was done with that, so he removed his finger with an audible pop, Andrew gasped and Neil used it to slide both his index and middle finger into Andrew fast and brutal. Andrew howled in shock and pleasure against Neil’s skin, his hands cutting halfmoon marks in his shoulder blades. 

“You feel so fucking good. Fuck Andrew, you are doing so fucking good.” Andrew curled up into Neil, his back bent like a bow, his spine jagged in the soft light coming through the window. Andrew mewled and pushed his head into Neil’s chest and his ass in the air - easier access. “So good. You good, Andrew?” 

Andrew didn’t answer him right away, just keened against him. His hands coming up his shoulder to rest along the edge of Neil’s throat. Neil’s fingers move fast, stretching and hitting Andrew’s prostate with every curl of his fingers. 

“Yes.” Andrew hissed, pushing Neil down for the third time. “My turn. Hands up.” Neil scissors his fingers as he slowly drags them from his - from Andrew. He doesn’t look away from Andrew’s amber gaze as he brings his hands over his head. He weaves the cuffs through the middle headboard and secures the buckles. 

The cuffs aren’t full proof, Neil could release each of them if he wanted. That isn’t the point though. The point is that Andrew trusts Neil not to. Andrew moves off his lap, dragging his balls over Neil’s cock in a way that makes Neil jump and moan. 

“Needy.”

“For you.” 

Andrew answered him back by taking his cock in his hands, fucking finally. Neil’s vision went dark. Andrew’s hand was slick and he made quick work fucking Neil’s cock, getting it ready to enter him. “Jesus…” 

“He’s not here right now.” Andrew said, as his thumb pressed deep and down into his slit. Pre cum bubbled up and out, covering the digit. Neil bucked into Andrew's hand and watched as he brought his thumb to his mouth. 

Fuck. Fuck. Andrew slipped his thumb into his mouth, his eyes closed, looking to all the world as if he was a King tasting honey for the first time. Neil whimpered at the sight. 

At that Andrew smiled and wasted no time, he positioned himself over Neil. Andrew’s untouched cock hard and gorgeous as it bobbed, full against his stomach. A stripe of precum glistening in the silver light. It made Neil hungry to taste - that is until Andrew sunk down, steadily in one fell even push - sheathing Neil’s cock inside himself. 

Neil’s voice was hoarse to his own ears, as if he’d been sucking Andrew’s cock all night, or like he had been yelling plays at a bunch of psychotic Exy players. “Andrew…”

“Better, you remembered my name.” Andrew retorted between short gasps of air, his eyes closed as he got used to the feeling of Neil inside him. Neil could only imagine what Andrew was feeling, so he stayed still, but fuck it was hard. Andrew felt like velvet and heat and ecstasy, and Exy and winning and fuck. 

Andrew moved on him, slow at first, then building to a faster pace. His thighs corded and strong squeezed Neil’s hips together, creating more friction, as his ass rubbed along his length on every thrust. They were well past reason now, their thrusts an audible slap, punctuated by Andrew’s grunts and Neil’s moans. Sweat curled Andrew’s hair turning it from silver back to blonde. It made him look less ethereal and more real, more present. Neil had never wanted him more. 

The pressure built and Neil could feel himself close. “Andrew… I’m going to…” 

Andrew grabbed his own cock and smirked down at Neil, his body curling over itself. “Fuck, Neil.” Precum covered Andrew’s hand as he lost himself to his own pleasure. Neil could feel how his cock pressed itself over and over on Andrew’s prostate. “Do it, fucking cum.” 

Neil’s cock jumped at the command, emptying itself into Andrew. Neil couldn’t hear his own scream, or Andrew’s, but he felt the ropes of cum hit his chest, felt as Andrew settled to Neil’s side, breathing quick and hot against his shoulder. He barely even noticed when Andrew undid the cuffs. 

A few minutes later, after the aftershock, Neil could hear Andrew saying something, but he couldn’t understand it. He turned towards his lover, wiping his red hair, dark from exertion, out of his eyes. “What?” 

Andrew’s unimpressed gaze settled on him, his face inches from his. Neil pressed a thumb against Andrew’s cheek bone, tracing it to the top of his ear. “What were you saying?” 

Andrew rolled his eyes and gave Neil a quick kiss before sitting up, stretching, “I was saying, I’m going to have to write this into the contract, next year, with whoever I sign with.” 

Neil could feel his brow crease in confusion. “Write what.” 

“This, you and me. Visitation rights.” Andrew looked like he hadn’t just said something that rocked Neil’s fucking world. 

“I thought you said there was no ‘this’, that it wasn’t a thing.” Anger flashed in Andrew’s eyes and Neil felt the bed dip suddenly as Andrew’s fist landed next to Neil’s head. 

“Stop being so fucking stupid Josten.” 

“That’s hard for me.” 

“Damn right.” The kiss that came next wasn’t a battle, it was a victory dance.


End file.
